


Bittersweet dream

by Joy_Melody



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Scene, M/M, Parabatai, canon twist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Scène alternative du premier tome, après qu'Alec ait incendié Clary pour avoir mis Jace en danger.





	Bittersweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Donc, la première partie en italique est la partie du livre nécessaire à la compréhension de la suite, tous les droits reviennent à Cassandra Clare.

_\- Clary !_

_Alec s’était précipité derrière elle dans le couloir :_

_\- Il faut que je te parle._

_Clary le dévisagea avec surprise :_

_\- A quel sujet ?_

_Il parut hésiter. Avec son teint pâle et ses yeux bleu marine, il était aussi beau que sa sœur. Cependant, à l’inverse d’Isabelle, il faisait tout son possible pour passer inaperçu. Il portait des sweat-shirts usés jusqu’à la corde, et on aurait dit qu’il se coupait les cheveux lui-même dans le noir. Il paraissait mal dans sa peau._

_\- Je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi. […] Par ta faute, Jace a failli mourir. […] Quelle idée de le traîner au secours de ton ami ! Tu te rends compte du danger que tu lui as fait courir ? […]Tu ne le connais pas. […] Il se sent obligé de sauver le monde, il donnerait sa vie. […] Et toi, tu l’encourages ! […] En temps normal, je reste à ses côtés, je le couvre, je protège ses arrières. Alors que toi… toi, tu es un poids mort, un Terrestre._

_Il cracha ce dernier mot comme une insulte._

_\- Non, répondit Clary. Je suis une Nephilim, tout comme toi._   
_\- Peut-être, mais tu n’as suivi aucun entraînement. Ta mère t’a élevée dans le monde terrestre, et c’est à ce monde que tu appartiens. Tu n’as rien à faire ici : tu pousses Jace à se comporter comme… s’il n’était pas des nôtres, à renier son serment envers l’Enclave, à enfreindre la Loi…_   
_\- J’ai un scoop pour toi. Je n’ai jamais poussé Jace à faire quoi que ce soit. Il fait ce qui lui chante, tu es bien placé pour le savoir._

_Alec la dévisagea comme s’il avait affait à une espèce de démon particulièrement répugnant, qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré jusque-là._

_\- Vous, les Terrestres, vous êtes tellement égoïstes ! éclata-t-il. Tu n’as pas idée de ce qu’il a fait pour toi, des risques qu’il a pris ! Je ne parle pas seulement de sa propre sécurité. Il pourrait tout perdre. Il a déjà perdu son père et sa mère ; tu veux qu’il perde aussi la seule famille qu’il ait ?_   
_\- Ça te va bien, de parler d’égoïsme ! répliqua-t-elle d’un ton venimeux. Rien ne compte en dehors de ta petite personne, Alec Lightwood. […] Tu peux parler tant que tu veux d’honneur, d’honnêteté, ces vertus prétendument étrangères aux Terrestres ! Si tu étais honnête, justement, tu admettrais que tu me fais une scène parce que tu es amoureux de lui. Ça n’a rien à voir avec..._

_Alec fondit sur elle à la vitesse de l’éclair. Avant qu’elle ait pu réagir, il la poussa contre le mur, et sa tête heurta le panneau en bois. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, il la fixa d’un regard noir :_

_\- Ne t’avise jamais de le lui dire, ou je te tue, siffla-t-il, la bouche écumante. Je jure sur l’Ange que je te tue !_

_Il lui serait le bras au point de lui faire mal. Elle laissa s’échapper une plainte. Alec cligna des yeux […] et la lâcha brusquement en reculant comme si son contact l’avait brûlé. Sans un mot, il pivota sur ses talons et regagna l’infirmerie._

Le brun passa la porte de l’infirmerie. Devant lui, un blond aux reflets cuivrés se levait souplement, mais ne réussit pas à empêcher sa bouche de se tordre. Peu importe. Il en avait plus qu’assez de rester sans bouger. Alec accéléra pour le rejoindre, inquiet.

 - Jace, tu devrais rester couché.  
 - Alec, soupira celui-ci. Tu n’es pas ma mère, si ? Je sais ce que je fais.

Une grimace dubitative se dessina sur le visage du brun, tandis que Jace s’appuyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il reprit la parole d’une voix moins agressive.

 - Tu me connais, je ne supporte pas de rester là, à rien faire.  
 - Jace, ça fait à peine un quart d’heure…

Le blond éclata d’un rire franc qui fit briller ses yeux or. Encore une fois, Alec dévisagea son ami, s’attardant sur les courbes anguleuses de son visage, son mètre quatre-vingt, sa beauté presque douloureuse. Perdu dans sa rêverie, il faillit rater la réponse suivante.

 - Dis, pourquoi tu t’en es pris à cette pauvre Clary ?

Une bouffée de jalousie surgit de son cœur en entendant son nom. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi celui avec qui il avait presque grandit continuait de s’inquiéter pour quelqu’un qui ne leur attirait que les problèmes. Il barricada ses sentiments le plus profondément possible avant de répondre d’une voix vide.

 - Elle m’énerve, c’est tout.  
 - Alec, je ne t’ai jamais vu, ou même entendu, perdre ton sang-froid à ce point.

Le brun releva les yeux, croisant le regard doré de celui qu’il aimait en secret. Il fut surpris par la lueur sérieuse qui y était apparue, étant donné sa propension à prendre tout à la légère. Il serra les poings, Jace ne devait pas savoir. Jamais. Alors qu’il en était encore à chercher une raison plausible pour leur dispute, une phrase le bouleversa.

 - J’ai l’ai entendue.  
 - Hein ?

D’accord, Alec Lightwood, prochaine fois, trouver des réponses plus intelligentes. Jace soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre. Ses yeux perdus dans le paysage, il reprit d’une voix qu’Alec ne lui connaissait pas. Trop sérieuse, trop concernée, trop… Trop. Pas assez légère ou sarcastique. Pas même la moindre trace d’ironie.

 - Clary, j’ai entendu ce qu’elle a dit.  
 - Jace, je…  
 - J’aurai du m’en douter. Toutes ces fois où tu mourais d’envie de lui en mettre une, c’était parce que tu t’inquiétais pour moi.  
 - Att…  
 - Ça a dû être dur, non ? De devoir cacher ça. En plus, on ne peut pas dire que l’Enclave soit très ouverte sur ce sujet.  
 - Laisse-moi t’ex…  
 - Juste une question. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant le brun.  
 - POURQUOI ?

Sa voix partit dans les aigus. La rage, la peine, la colère, la jalousie, toutes ces émotions si longtemps refoulées refirent surface. Alec ouvrit les vannes.

 - Es-tu vraiment en train de me demander pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d’un gars qui n’hésite pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour les autres ? De quelqu’un qui, aussi longtemps que je m’en souvienne a toujours été là pour moi ? D’un homme qui, plus qu’un ami, me comprend et me soutient ? Qui fait des efforts pour en pas me blesser alors qu’il ne prend de pincettes avec personnes, et encore moins avec cette Clarissa ? D’un ami qui...

Surpris, Alec arrêta de parler. Ses yeux bleus marines plongés dans l’or liquide se figèrent, emprisonnés dans le regard captivant de Jace.

 - Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ?  
 - A ton avis ? Même si tu fais des efforts pour ne pas dégoûter ceux qui t’entourent, et encore, tes efforts sont bien minces, tu n’as jamais caché que tu étais attiré par les filles, répondit-il d’une voix amère. Tu étais toujours là, souvent avec une fille différente, en train de flirter, alors qu’Isabelle restait avec moi.  
 - Elle savait ?  
 - Comment aurai-je pu te l’annoncer ? Ça n’aurait fait que gâcher notre amitié, notre complicité. Et puis, même maintenant, je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Tu vas finir par sortir avec ta nouvelle Nephilim, et moi, encore une fois je… qu’est-ce que…

Une fois de plus, le brun se tut. Jace s’était approché, de manière totalement féline, d’une démarche que lui seul avait. Sans qu’il s’en rende compte, il était arrivé près. Très près. Près au point que seuls quelques malheureux centimètres les séparait. Distance que Jace s’empressa de combler, à la stupéfaction d’Alec. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, d’abord douces puis plus violentes. Le baiser devint possessif, les mains des deux jeunes trouvèrent leur place naturellement dans le dos de l’un pour Alec, derrière le crâne de ce dernier et sur ses reins pour Jace, marquant ainsi leur désir de s’appartenir. Comme dans un rêve, Alec put apprécier les lèvres de celui pour qui il craquait. Légèrement rugueuses. Celles-ci s’ouvrirent et leur premier baiser se fit langoureux. A bout de souffle, et à regret, ils rompirent leur étreintes. Alec eut du mal à descendre de son nuage, mais le visage profondément triste de Jace doucha son enthousiasme. Il repensa à ce qu’ils venaient de faire. Au moins, ce n’était pas du dégoût, non ?

 - Quoi ?  
 - Mais, nous avons oublié un détail.  
 - Lequel ?  
 - Nous sommes _parabatais_ Ce qui vient de se passer n’aurait pas dû se produire.  
 - Mais…  
 - Ne pense pas que je n’ai pas aimé, j’attendai ce moment depuis longtemps, et je pense que toi aussi. Tant que l’autre ne savait pas, cela pouvait demeurer un beau rêve. Mais maintenant…  
 - Tu te soucis des règles, maintenant ? lança-t-il d’une voix désespérée.  
 - Seulement celles qui, lorsqu’elles n’ont pas été respectées par le passé, ont conduit à de malheureux évènements.

D’une démarche lente, mais toujours souple et fluide, il sortit de l’infirmerie, laissant Alec seul et désemparé. Jace attendit juste d’être seul pour laisser ses émotions aller. Avec rage, il frappa le mur de la chambre qu’il occupait. Son sang de Nephilim lui conférant plus de force qu’un humain de base, une fissure apparue le long du mur. Ressentant une présence, il se retourna. Clary Fray se tenait là, sur le seuil de la porte. Une envie de la frapper surgit .Après tout, c’était sa faute si ses rêves avaient été réduits en cendre. Son père lui avait pourtant répété « Aimer c’est détruire ». Il commençait juste à comprendre la portée de ces mots. Avant de commettre un acte qu’il allait regretter, il préféra partir de l’Institut, s’isoler un instant. Seulement, il ne savait pas combien de temps serait nécessaire.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ^^


End file.
